Dance of the Muggles
by Maakkel
Summary: All children of the Choose One is at Hogwarts, coincidently this year is they -once again- try out the Triwizard Tournament, the details are of no matter right now. What is -however- interesting is the Yule Ball… the Yule Ball that will go into history for eternity…


"What do you think you are doing?" James Sirius Potter, 7th year student at Hogwarts, asked the 5th year student Poppy Jones; both belonged to House Gryffindor.

"Helping to prepare the Yule Ball." She said innocently, while fiddling with a ton of music note sheets, in the middle of the scene where the dozens of instruments where placed.

"By randomizing the sheets?" James asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew, from stories by his father, that this girl was as bad as his uncles where back in their day.

"Nono, see they have numbers in the corner to help me sort them." She said, pointing at a fine small number in the upper right corner.

"But why are they randomized?" James asked, crouching down as if to help.

"I might have theoretically dropped them. In any case, I'm sure you've got better things to do than help here." She took the sheets out of his hand. James sighed, this girl definitely wanted him to go away.

"Whatever you say, Pups" As he jumped down the scene, a crumpled sheet of paper hit him in the back of his head, as well as a faint mumble that sounded suspiciously like "You ass."

He unfolded the sheet of paper. It looked like all the others, except that it didn't have numbers on the top corner. He shrugged it off and put it in his pocket.

Then he decided otherwise. He stopped and turned around, pulling the paper out and crumbling it again.

A group of Hufflepuff students carrying a Christmas tree had moved between the two Gryffindor students.

James threw the crumpled sheet of paper in a high arc across the tree. It disappeared from his line of sight and, a blink of an eye later; an "Auch" came. What could be considered a moment of realization later, it was followed by a loud "Potter!", which in turn was followed by James running out of the Great Hall.

It was 8 o'clock. A line of 7th year students had gathered outside the doors of the great hall. At the strike of eight, Headmistress McGonagall appeared between the lines of students. As they all held their breath, she marched with sure steps to the door, and pushed it wide open.

The lines of student marched in, forming a circle on the dance floor, with the tournament's participants in the middle, ready to dance the Champions Waltz.

And with a tune of the flying instruments, the dancing began.

It took only minutes for the rest of the balls participants to join in on the dance. After the first hour, however, most dancing had stopped.

The song changed. Not just to another song, but in style also. It was a lot of clapping noises. It was even a little techno within… just was what going on. Suddenly, the great doors were slammed upon and a lot of group of students in a mix of uniforms and suits all wearing masks ran in. There was no doubt that none of these were 7th year students, and thus wasn't allowed to join the ball.

"What is going on?" McGonagall's voice was harsh, but the alcohol could be and thus it did not have the decidered effect. One student, recognisable as the spanish muggleborn Chris Romio, he held in his hand an old microphone, and his voice could be heard beyond the Great Hall as all the newcomers began a synchronized dancing.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena" His british accent shined through, but it was catchy.

"Que to cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena" It was amazing to behold how all the masked students knew the same moments, considering that they could have known for maybe three weeks time.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena" He pointed the microphone towards the dancefloor, and all the dancers, jumped and spun 90 degrees while in a mix of yelling and singing "Hey Macarena"

It continued to the second verse. Immediately all muggleborns among the 7th year students joined into the dancing. The remaining was mumbling among themselves.

"Isn't the Magrith, and over there … Simon?"

"Aren't they all muggleborns?"

"How do they all know this?"

"And how did Phillipe know these moves?"

After four verses, the song came to a stop. For a few moments, there were silence, just as McGonagall was about to stand up to demand an explanation; But she was interrupted as Chris Romio jumped down, and high fived a dancer who jumped up. There was no mistake this tall 4th year student from Hufflepuff, and there was even less mistake when he began speaking with his deep voice: Samuel Johnson

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the Mambo No. 5!"

All on the dance floor got -into position- as they began snapping their fingers as Samuel sang

"One, two, three, four, five."

"Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride."

More people, half-bloods and purebloods, joined in on the dancing, trying their best to follow the lead of their students.

Samuel finished the song and jumped down from the scene. He high fived another dancer, who ran to replace him. She crawled onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

James Potter laughed to himself. So that was what she had been doing. Changing the note sheets so the enchanted instruments would play these exact songs at this exact time. She was currently wearing this beautiful wine red dress, James couldn't help but grin a little.

"10 points to Gryffindor" he mumbled.

Poppy Jones stomped her food once and the music began, as the dancers all took the first step in this line dance, they all shouted "It's Electric!"

"You can't see it." Poppy sang sensually

"It's Electric" The dancers yelled again

"You gotta feel it."

"It's electric"

It took a few moments for the newer dancers to get the moves, but by the second verse, they had them, and by the third it was synchronised.

She ended the song, and quickly traded place with another dancer

"Fire up the good one." She said, loud enough for the surrounding to hear it. The excited mumbled that spread from that set hopes high.

The trumpets began playing, and there wasn't a muggleborn in the Great Hall whose eyes didn't widen in anticipation. Their bodies were shaking in anticipation as they waited for the songs chorus.

And when finally came, they all sang along.

"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A"

Their bodies acted so alike that it could have been a hivemind guiding their moments. It was beautiful to watch.

"They need a medal for this." Someone mumbled.

The song -unfornatly some would say- came to an end.

The ravenclaw singer jumped down to the heaviest applause of the evening. He clapped hands with a Slytherin who proceeded to take his place.

The music began, and so did the dance, this was by far the most difficult for the new dancers, especially when everyone suddenly paired up, but it was fun, and there was only a dozen who wasn't dancing at this point… including the teachers.

"It's just a jump to the left." He sang

"And the a step to the right." The dancers followed up.

"With your hands on your hips." He continued, as he followed, the dancers had joined in

"Bring your knees in tight. But it's a pelvic thrist. They really drive you insane"

He finished it on his one, hitting some impressively high notes

"Let's do the Time Warp again."

They continued until that had been doing it for an hour. At that time… the dancers more or less collapsed, greatly in need of a glass of water … or pumpkin juice; anything cold really.

At this point, McGonagall once again took control of her school.

"Who -by Merlin's beard- is responsible for putting this together?"

It took a few moments before anyone responded. Mostly because they were busy filling themselves with cold what ever.

"I am, professor." Poppy Jones stood forward. "I thought up the idea, and I changed the music notes."

"I must say Ms. Jones, never in the history of the Triwizard tournament, has there been a Yule ball like this."

She looked stern, making the younger girl fear the worst. "But I dare say that I hope it happens the next time as well."

Suddenly everyone smiled at the good news.

"Each of you have earned 5 points to your respective houses for this fantastic addition to the tournament."

Then her stern face returned.

"Now off to bed you go."


End file.
